Horizon
by kelley17
Summary: Jacob and I sat by our tree, hand in hand. I looked up into the setting sky and I realized that the love between us was similar to the distant horizon. Two completely separate worlds that met together. We were meant to meet and become one. Our love was never ending, just like the line where the surface of the earth met the sky. My love for him was infinite. He was my horizon.
1. Impatience

Edward

Chapter 1: IMPATIENCE

I was flying down the road, the car smoothly going over the bumps in the road. The pattern of the bumps continued, growing faster as my speed increased. Hearing the rhythm made me think of Renesmee, as she continued to grow more rapidly than ever before. It made me furious to think that soon enough her and Jacob, my enemy by nature, would be….but I couldn't even think the word. Couldn't fathom the idea of her in his arms. It made me sick, of course not in the literal sense, but in a way that made me want to set permanent damage to the pups face.

And even I knew that this apprehension was completely ridiculous. In some ways Jacob was so right for Renesmee. She would never fear rejection, she would never have to face the decisions I did. Jacob could grow with her, could never age with her, so long as there were enough vampires around to keep him exploding into a giant wolf. And there would certainly be enough vampires around if it was Renesmee he wanted. And he so clearly would. She would never fall in love with a human, and have to decide whether to let him continue with his human life, or change him to be someone she could spend the rest of her existence with.

I suppose I was just being a father. I hated the fact that I would have to see her grow more quickly than any other human child. She was not an ordinary child, this was evident in her glorious face and brilliant mind, but still I wished for my time with her while she was young.

And I _had_ gotten used to Jacob in my own way, and loved him. He had a connection not only with my daughter, bur with my wife as well. And I knew, when the time came for Renesmee to settle down, she could do far worse than the werewolf.

Life has a funny way of putting things in perspective I suppose. Here I was, a vampire, with a biological daughter. Not only had I gotten my Bella for an eternity, but somehow I was able to get the little nudger out safely. I would have an endless future with them. It seemed only fit she be destined for imprintation from a dog.

I smiled to myself and sighed contently, so much of this happiness was due to the striking immortal beside me. I knew her face well enough to know that something was on her mind. But I knew she would let her shield down when she wanted me to hear her thoughts.

We were edging the borders of La Push. It's funny how not a year and a half ago I was forbidden to cross these lines. In doing so would have led to a battle much more intense than the last one my family faced with the Volturi. I found myself laughing at the cowardice of the supposedly strongest group of our kind.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny." She pondered, genuinely curious for my answer.

"Well, I was just thinking how four years ago I couldn't cross this border, if I would have you know there would have been a fight. And I was thinking how these angry dogs have bounds more confidence and courage then even the Volturi."

She smiled.

"They do protect what they love." She said, and I could tell that she was talking not only about the wolves as a whole, but about Jacob and our daughter.

I starting pushing the car over 100, eager to have my daughter back.

When we reached Jacob Blacks house, I could hear Renesmee inside, giggling. I heard her sudden intake of breathe.

"Mommy! Daddy! There here Jacob!" she squealed.

The door to the small house opened quickly and there she was, her vivid smile strong on her face. At only one and a half, she looked about six, but it didn't matter the age, she was always going to beautiful. Neck and neck with her mother.

I opened my arms wide, ready for her embrace as she sprinted towards us. She hopped up easily into my waiting arms. I pressed her hair against my face and kissed the top of her head. She simply wreaked of werewolf, but I still didn't move from where I was.

"Come on Edward, she just now stopped smelling like a vampire." Jake groaned, humor in his tone.

Bella glared. "Jake, she is a vampire." She stated.

"Hybrid." he clarified.

"Thanks for keeping her safe, Jacob." Gratitude seeped in my tone. Bella and I always worried for her safety. Of course it was irrational, but we had gained so much happiness, it just didn't seem like we were going to be able to keep it.

Renesmee had constant supervision. And as much as I hated to admit it, she was safe here. Especially with Jacob. Jacob would stop at nothing to keep our daughter safe. Bella and I knew this, and took comfort that someone else could love her as much as we did.

Well, I suppose our entire coven would do anything to protect her. There was something about her that made anyone who knew her, love her. Our family was no exception to this rule.

"Always do pops." Jake said, his teeth gleaming. "Always will."

He ruffled Nessie's hair and kissed her cheek.

"We better get going, Jake." Bella murmured, her eyes glued to her daughter.

"Sure, sure. But be back soon Nessie. I'll miss you." He kissed her forehead and she placed her hand on his cheek.

In her mind she was saying goodbye, promising another visit soon. She would miss him, but she wanted him to run with his friends. She showed him how much she loved him.

He kissed her hand as she moved it back so it set on my chest.

"Bye, Jacob." She sang, her voice sweet.

He smiled and waved as he ran to the forest, already trembling.

I placed Renesmee in her booster seat, and she pouted the most adorable pout. In her mind I saw that this unhappy face was due not only because Jacob was gone, but because she hated the restraint of the booster seat. It made her feel weak and human. She wasn't human and didn't need it.

Bella came around to Renesmee and opened the door.

"Show me what's wrong." She encouraged, lifting her hand delicately.

Images whirled in her head, and I knew Bella was seeing them now. In her mind she threw the seat deep into the forest and sat next to her mother in the back seat, side by side with no interference. There was pleading in her thoughts.

"I know baby, but Charlie may see and he will try to kill me for not keeping you in there. You know how your grandpa feels about following the law. As soon as I know we are clear from anyone's eyes you can get out." She tried compromise and our daughter thought for a moment.

"I suppose you are right." She admitted, though not happily. "For Charlie's sake."

And with that she buckled herself in and patted the space next to her for her mother to sit.

"You Miss. Cullen are sleepy." I said, and I could tell she was.

"Yes, but can I tell you about my day first?" she asked. Her already eagerly waiting to touch Bella's cheek. She knew I would hear her thoughts just as well as her mother.

As soon as her warm cheek touched Bella, images flooded to my head. The first one was when she was coloring in color books. She stayed neatly between the lines and blended colors in to one another. The second was at the beach, she was looking for sea shells and found all the ones she like, and kept them in a bucket. She went up to the edge of the beach, and pushed Jacob in the water. He fell in and she found this incredibly funny. Bella and I laughed along with her. When they went back to Jake's house they played hide and seek in the woods. She remembered him always letting her win, and there was a hint of anger to this memory. Unlike other small children, our Renesmee knew when people let her win, something she disapproved of. She quickly switched to another image. This time Jacob made dinner, his favorite, spaghetti. He urged her to try some, which she obliged and promptly spit the mush back out. She had a strong dislike of human food. She fell asleep in Jake's arms and remembered waking up to her smile. They played Jacks together until we came to pick her up.

She actually beat Jacob at Jacks, she was much quicker then him when he was in her human form. With Jake as her last thought, her big brown eyes fluttered shut and she drifted into slumber.

Bella grabbed a blanket we had under the seat and wrapped it around her. She didn't need it, but we were going through all the human steps to ensure that Charlie stay as close to a need to know basis as possible. We didn't want him coming to any conclusions, because who knew how close those conclusions might actually be?

I looked at my wife, I had not forgotten the fact that something was on her mind. She seemed to sense my curiosity and I immediately heard her shield breaking down. We almost had this synchronized, she always seemed to know when I was wondering.

 _I wasn't sure if Renesmee is completely asleep. I don't want to talk about this out loud. Edward, at some point we have to move. What are we going to do about Nessie and Jacob? We can't take them away from one another. I can't see her hurt like that._

I could tell she was deep asleep. It was rare that I was the star of her dreams. We were hunting and she beat me to the mountain lion, her favorite as well.

I answered my wife, having already thought about it.

"Bella, I know Jacob understands, I've heard his thoughts about it many times. He would follow her anywhere, follow us anywhere." I quelled her worries for a moment, before she created new ones. With all the extra room, worrying became a much more constant thing with my Bella. Not that it hadn't been constant when she was human.

"What about his dad, what about his family and brothers? He can't just leave them." Her anxious voice returned.

"He would visit La Push whenever he wanted, it isn't like he won't be able to come back. He knows what he wants and it will all be his decision. Though I know Renesmee is the most important. Please don't stress over this, love. It will all work out." I reassured her.

She nodded in agreement, seeming to calm herself.

Nessie was still snoring ever so quietly behind me. I could see her dream just as clearly as she could. I was taking her back home from the hunting trio when we came across Jacob, in his wolf form, dead on the forest floor.

I stopped breathing and swerved the car to the side of the road, anticipating my daughter's reaction.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella growled, deep in her chest, looking around for any immediate danger. She sensed none. "Edward…." She begged.

As if to answer her question, Renesmee opened her eyes wide, tears began streaming down her face. "Jacob." Her voice was shaken.

Bella huffed impatiently at the contraption Renesmee was stuck in. But after a short millisecond, she was out and sitting on Bella's lap.

"Shhh." She said as she rocked her back and forth, rubbing her face quickly. She wiped the tears from her face, but Nessie was producing them just as quickly as she was disposing of them.

"Show me baby." She encouraged. And Renesmee replayed her nightmare. Bella smiled at Nessie. "It was only a dream sweet girl. Jacob is fine." Bella's face was relieved, but she rubbed Nessie's back soothingly to calm her.

"It was just a dream wasn't it?" she asked, shoving her head into her Bella's hair, embarrassed.

"Yes, he is just fine." I promised her, but Nessie's brown eyes were still unsure. I pulled out my phone to call him. I had the mutt on speed dial, so I pressed the 7 and it began to ring.

He answered almost immediately. The first ring didn't even have a chance to finish.

"What? What's wrong with Nessie?" he was just as panicky as Bella. I heard the door to his car open.

"She's fine, calm down. She just needs to know that you are?" I told him.

"What?" he questioned, I heard the door squeak in protest as he grabbed it. "What did you do to her?" venom seethed in his tone.

It was ludicrous that he would think I would do anything to her. I was furious at the thought. I had to make sure I didn't break the phone in my hands. I was about to hang up on him, but I saw the anxious look on my daughters face, still wet from the tears she had shed. I was able to compose myself immediately.

" _She_ had a nightmare that _you_ were dead." I explained. "It worried her. I did nothing, nor would I ever do anything that would hurt her in any way Jacob. Ever." I slipped at the end, my words sounded very threatening. Nessie's eyes grew wider and her bottom lip pouted out. She didn't appreciate anyone, including me, being rude to Jacob.

I suppose I could see why, he did get a lot of rudeness from particular family member back at our house. Renesmee was very observant.

"Oh, give her the phone." He ordered. Politeness was not something Jacob seemed to care about when it came to something Renesmee wanted or needed. This should have pleased me that he would do anything for her, but the dog needed to learn some manners.

I handed the phone gently to her.

"Ness, I swear I am fine. One hundred percent alive and well. You got that munchkin?" His words were fast, but she understood every word.

She smiled and answered him in her high soprano voice.

"I believe you." She answered.

"Go back to sleep silly girl, and try not to have any more crazy nightmares. You know I could never leave you." He told her, and he calmed her easily then I ever could. I because incredibly envious, it wasn't fair.

"I'll try, bye Jake." she sighed and after he said goodbye she snapped the phone shut.

Her eyes were wide awake now, I wasn't sure we would be able to get her back to sleep now with her all hyped up.

"You aren't going back to sleep, are you?" I asked, knowing the answer before I asked her.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, opening her arms wide and smiling. She kicked her feet quickly, giggling. And I started to drive again.

Her moods were crazy, from one extreme to the next. I wonder who she got that from.

We passed her old house.

"Want to visit Charlie?" I asked.

We had been over there yesterday, but I wanted Bella to see him as much as possible, if that is what she wanted.

Bella thought about it, and Renesmee looked hopeful. Rarely did she get to see everyone she loved in one day. But the car in the driveway made Bella hesitant.

"Sue's there." she glanced at me, speaking with her eyes.

I smiled. "Probably best we leave him alone tonight." I showed Bella all my teeth, knowing that she would understand. Renesmee may have been mature, but she didn't need to know about all of _that_ yet.

Renesmee frowned, disappointed.

"Soon baby, Charlie needs some time just with Sue." I told her, and she agreed with a quick nod.

I races past and as soon as we hit the familiar road deep within the woods, Renesmee flung herself out of the car seat and jumped gracefully into the front seat next to me.

"Hello, daddy!" she giggled.

"Wow you get faster every day." I teased. "Pretty soon I won't see it coming at all."

"I'll be fast, like you daddy. Even faster!" And in her mind she was zooming past me.

Oh. She was competitive too, Emmett made sure of that.

And speaking of Emmett, he came hurling towards the car. He jumped on to the hood, careful not to dent it and smiled widely at Renesmee. She smiled back.

I sighed in disapproval, cold he have not waited until we had parked the thing in the garage to grab Nessie.

He had been teaching her how to fight, much to mine and Bella's disapproval. But she had wanted to learn from him. To her it would all be play, like when Emmett and Jasper went at it. But seeing her fight made me very uneasy. It felt wrong, horrible.

But of course, Nessie encouraged it, wanted it, so she got it. Besides it gave Alice a whole new excuse for a new wardrobe. Heaven forbid she practice play fighting in a dress.

Renesmee growled playfully at her uncle. He smiled and growled back. I slowed as Emmet hopped off the car, opened the door, and pulled Renesmee out in one swift movement. He guarded her as they rolled into the woods, making sure nothing hit her. The trees however were demolished.

She giggled as the roll came to a stop.

"Nessie, always stand guard, you never want someone to catch you when you are unprepared." He was telling her as they stood facing one another now.

Bella shook her head as we parked the car and walked to our daughter and idiotic brother.

"No fights tonight, Ness." Bella called.

And Emmett actually seemed more disappointed than Renesmee, and that was hard to do.

I laughed.

Had Emmett really been so fight deprived that he was upset about not getting a fight with a half breed two year old. And I knew he was. Alice had Jasper all over the world with her. She had decided it was time she learn more about high fashion, and where she went, he followed. He was having withdrawals and missed Jasper.

"Bella, just once." he begged.

She shook her head.

"Not tonight, she didn't get in a full nap, shell need to go to bed earlier. And Carlisle and Esme wanted some time with her."

He huffed in frustration, picked her up and carried her inside.

"Gross Ness, you smell like dog." He teased as her carried her inside.

She rolled those big, beautiful brown eyes.

Carlisle and Esme were both reading in the two chairs by the main window. Books in hand, they looked up as we made our way through the door.

My daughter always seemed to being happiness to everyone surrounding her, her grandparents were no exception to that rule. Their faces turned up into grins as she smiled up at them. She leaped into Carlisle's lap. As she made herself comfortable, he set the book on the table. Esme laid hers in her lap.

"Modern Medical Marvels," she read the title. Carlisle nodded. "Will you teach me medicine?" she asked.

"Of course." And I knew he would. She was so bright I knew she would pick it up quickly. Who knew what she was capable of, the possibilities were endless. And she always seemed to surprise us.

"How are you Renesmee?" he asked.

"Wonderful! Jake and I had a lot of fun." She reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, her memories flooded his mind. Her eyes were wide as she thought about Mr. Black.

"How fun, how is Jacob. He hasn't come to visit?" he questioned, more for me then for Renesmee. And it had been awhile since Jacob had come to the Cullen house. He had been busy, and Rosalie didn't help matters. The only thing the two of them had in common was my daughter.

I shrugged, indifferently, and Carlisle knew there was nothing much to worry about.

"He's great grandpa!" she encouraged, oblivious to mine and Carlisle's silent discussion.

Esme reached for her next. She had always wanted children, to raise and nurture. Full grown vampires never quite did the trick, though she never complained. And then Renesmee came into the picture, and rocked everyone's world. Renesmee wasn't hers, but she was enough.

Esme ran her fingers through Renesmee's curls, pulling her close as she rested her chin on the reddish brown hair.

"It's good to see you sweetie, I missed you." She murmured as Renesmee yawned. "Edward, Bella, look how tired she is. She must get some sleep."

I went to grab her. "She's been sleeping so much lately, Carlisle." I asked, concerned.

"She's growing too Edward. Her body needs the sleep to accommodate such a pace. I feel this is the time when she will grow the most rapidly. Her sleep patterns will be abnormal, but should even out. Its best we give her body what it needs." He assured, both Bella and myself. "Nothing to worry about. She has a long future ahead of her."

Her cheek, warmed than any other part of her body was against my neck. I inhaled her sweet scent.

So many things I thought I would lose when Bella changed. And I didn't miss any, though maybe the clumsiness, but that was better left with Bella when she was human.

The warmth, those deep and incredibly mesmerizing brown eyes, the heartbeat, the flushing, even the talking in her sleep. All of these traits were based down to her daughter.

Though she had all these human traits, she was much more durable. That was good.

"Let's take her back to the cottage," Bella suggested. "She should sleep in her own bed tonight."

I agreed and we said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme.

"See you in the morning," Renesmee said as she waves them off, her eyes already beginning to shut.

The walk back to the cottage was so familiar, but I never grew tired of it.

Renesmee was safe in my arms, Bella, glorious as ever, by my side. Utter happiness surrounded me.

And as we walked, I heard a familiar mind, one I would hear for the rest of eternity as it ran towards the cottage.

A mind that couldn't stand to be away from Renesmee when she had been so upset. A mind that would do anything to protect her, to shield her from danger. The minds only thoughts revolved around what would make her happy. It did not matter if he slept outside, or inside, or wherever, so long as that mind knew the object of his everything was safe and happy.

"I think we may have a stray dog outside the house tonight." I whispered to Bella.

She smiled. "I'm feeling generous, maybe we could let it inside tonight." She looked at me and I nodded.

No hybrid in the history of the world was loved as much as the sleeping beauty in my arms. And I knew then that she would grow to be happy, her life would contain endless amounts of joy, and I knew that Jacob was meant for her. The two of them would live in complete bliss.

And I knew then too, that anyone, or anything that tried to take that away from my daughter, would not live long enough to attempt it. She had a large amount of people that would defend her to the end.

Yes, she would get endless happiness. I would make sure of it.


	2. New Beginnings

_Renesmee_

5 and a half years later

 **PREFACE**

When all seems lost, when you have nothing left, what do you have remaining to do? I thought there was nothing, but I was wrong. Horribly wrong. I knew in that terrifying moment that I had to fight. Of course, the chance of me actually winning was slim, slimmer than slim. What was the point then? The point, I told myself, was to die trying, not to have died doing nothing at all. I saw all of them, motionless, completely unaware. Seeing my loved ones like this brought out the courage I needed to face our enemy. What wrong had my family done? I could think of nothing. I had to try to protect them, there was no other answer. Our eyes met for the slightest of a second, a smile spread across his face. I braced myself for anything and everything, including my death.

 _ **Chapter 2: New Beginnings**_

My feet were slowly dragging along the so called trail that led to my parent's meadow. My arms were loose by my sides as I swung them back and forth. I refused to walk any faster than a human, in an attempt to draw this day out as long as possible. The leaves lifted in the air as I kicked them and then fell back to the earth slowly. I envied them, they could stay here and I couldn't.

I didn't want this day to go any faster. We were moving from Forks to Oregon. Of course I was not happy about this. Forks was my home, where I had grown up. Everything about me was in Forks. La Push, my grandfather, Jakes family and brothers, all of them in Forks. But, I knew we had to leave. We had stayed far longer than expected and it was time to start somewhere new.

Jake and I had visited Billy earlier. It had been short and sweet. Jake had assured me that Billy preferred that the goodbye was easy. He wouldn't have wanted it to drag on and on.

At last I reached the opening to the meadow. I stepped into the place that always relaxed me and took a deep breath. My parents had brought me here when I was younger and I had been attached ever since.

The meadow was always stunning. No matter the season, no matter the weather, it was beautiful. The morning frost was still stuck to the botany in the meadow. Rarely in Forks did the sun show, but today was one of those rare lucky days. The sun's rays were beginning to evaporate the dew left on the greenery.

The wind today blew stronger than most days. It was cool against my skin, and it made the bare limbs on the trees sway back and forth with every gust that flew past them. There was something so calming and peaceful about this place and I knew it had less to do with the scenery and more to do with its backstory.

It had been the place where the fate of my parents had been sealed. There love began here and flourished here. I felt protected in this small, yet guarded area. It represented determination and 'mind over matter' as my father had once put it.

I looked down in what Alice had dressed me in today. I wasn't sure if it was waterproof or not. To be honest I didn't know the designer, how much it cost, or if I would ever wear it again. Alice handed me clothing and I did as I was told. It was much easier this way.

I wanted to lay in the meadow, but the grass was still moist with the morning dew. I contemplated the pros and cons of laying in the grass. Alice being furious that I ruined my clothes, or doing what I wanted.

I decided that what I wanted was more important. Besides, this would give her an excuse to dress me again. I was sure the white sweater dress, cashmere no doubt, wasn't one of her favorites. The brown boots were durable enough that I didn't have to worry about ruining them. That would be my defense when she exploded. After all this was my last time in the meadow.

The thought of leaving returned, a lump formed in the back of my throat and I felt like crying. A new adventure, which is what they told me. Sure it was new, and sure it would be exciting, but I preferred things just the way they were.

I lowered myself to the ground. I listened to the calming wind, felt it on my face. I heard the animals crunching the leaves on the ground, scurrying through the forest. The sun was warm on my skin, something I experienced very little of. I wanted to soak in as much of the heat as possible. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet…

I found myself in the cottage. Everything was gone, empty, not even a box in sight. I was just standing there motionless. Jake came up behind me, pulling me to come with him. I wasn't moving, I couldn't move, though I knew I was trying to. Jake said nothing, he just kept pulling me, his face unreadable. Mine, filled with grief.

He continued to try to pull me forward, but my feet were planted to the ground. No matter how hard Jake tried, there was no way to break the hold the ground had on me.

I could see everything, my body, my face. It was if I was watching the scene from another set of eyes.

Jake gave up and sat on the ground, crossed his legs Indian-style, and looked up at me.

His father, Billy, came through the door, though on his feet and not in the usual wheel chair. Billy's voice was said as he spoke. "Son, don't leave me. I need you."

Jake didn't answer him, he was still looking at me.

"Jacob, please." He pleaded. "Jake! Jake!" he struggled to gain his sons attention, but Jake refused to look away from me. And at last, he answered his frantic father.

"I can't stay with you anymore dad. I have to stay with her." his voice was gloomy.  
"You have to come with me." Billy snarled, and then in place of his human form, a giant wolf replaced him. It was bigger than any I had ever seen in Jacob's pack. Its silver fur was bright and in its mouth were large and sharp teeth. Those teeth suddenly lurched towards Jacob.

The wolf pounced, pulling Jake away from me.

"Jake!" I screamed. "Come back!" I tried to run to him, but my legs stayed frozen where I stood. I tried desperately to pull them from the ground, but I knew I had no chance of freeing myself. "Let him go" I cried desperately.

The farther Jake got away from me, the deeper I sank into the ground. I knew at some point the ground would take me all together.

Jake tried with all his might to free himself from the silver wolfs grasp. But he refused to turn into a wolf to protect himself. I knew this because he would never do anything to hurt his father.

"Nessie!" he called to me, wanting me to save him. "Nessie." This was a voice of defeat. I watched in horror as he was carried away. I couldn't move, I was still part of the ground. His voice grew quieter as he was farther away now. He just kept repeating my name.

"Ness!" I heard a familiar voice calling from the distance. I sat up instantly and jumped, startled. Partly from the dream and partly due to the fact that the man behind the voice was much closer than I had anticipated. Jacob was crouching down beside me, smiling warmly. I smiled back. He was in his usual jeans and T-shirt, a gray one today. He looked good in gray.

Jake was my absolute best friend and he had been since I could remember. Being with him was so easy and so simple. He understand every aspect of me and knew everything there was to know about me. It seemed that at times he knew what I needed and wanted even before I did. I could talk to him about anything and everything and he would listen intently, just because it was something I wished to share with him. I trusted him with anything and everything, nothing was inconsequential or unimportant. The natural bind we shared was unbreakable. But, the bonds between all imprinters and their imprinted was unbreakable. This was not an uncommon thing in the world of imprinting.

The rarity of our bond was due to the fact that Jake had imprinted when I was an infant, and they had only seen that one other time, with Quil and Claire. And Jakes and my relationship had changed a lot from the time I was born, just like Quil and Claire. Though Quil would have to wait much longer then Jake did for things to become more real and romantic.

The romantic aspect, the phase that would be the last in the imprinting time frame, had yet to come with me and Jake. I knew at some point our relationship would change forever, he would become my other half and the love of my life. But, for now, we were both perfectly content with a friendship more real and true then most people ever found.

I worried that Jacob was more eager for a romantic relationship and I wasn't moving fast enough for his liking. But Jake reassured me multiple times that it would happen when I was ready and he loved me know matter what. I took comfort in that because I had been trying to force myself to want him in that way and I simply could not force feelings that weren't there. And another part of me was worried that when these feelings did come to surface, that I would lose my best friend. I never wanted to lose that relationship with him when that happened.

"Sorry, Ness, did I scare you?" he asked, seeming worried.

"A little, a just feel asleep, it's ok." I assured him, finally becoming aware of my surroundings. I guess I had fallen asleep, it was the only logical explanation for the bizarre dream I had just had. It was strange how much I was sleeping lately.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, his eyes staring deep into mine. His face stern yet soft. He knew how much I didn't want to go, and he knew how much I was trying to hide the fact that I in no way wanted to leave Forks from the rest of my vampire family. He knew me much too well.

"I suppose I have to be, don't I?" I faked a smile, hoping it looked genuine. The look on Jacobs face proved that I failed miserably in my attempt to pretend happy.

He got down on his knees and wrapped his massive long arms around me pulling him closer to chest. Jake pulled his head back just far enough to look at me, his face twisted in pain. I hated this aspect of imprinting. My pain was always his pain, and that was not fair to him. It always made me feel terrible to know that I was hurting him.

"I swear to you Renesmee, no matter what your parents say, I will take you back here whenever you want." The seal of a promise was clear in his voice. "Edward can try whatever he wants to keep me from taking you back. If I have to face kidnapping charges, that's perfectly fine." Dark humor crept it's away into his tone.

"I may hold you up to that." I told him, trying to lighten the mood, and he released me from his hold, sitting back down. The idea of him and Edward fighting frightened me. Before I was born, they had hated one another. They had made leaps and bounds since then, but there were times when they went at it, and I hated it. They really only went around when it came to be. Edward was always way over protective and Jacob knew he could always protect me and just wanted to do whatever would make me happy.

He continued to look at me, as I looked at him. I couldn't understand the look on his face. It was no longer pained, but there was something else there in his eyes. His lips were pouted in an odd way. Not like he was upset, but like he was really concentrating on something.

"You know if you want, we can run away." He told me. I waited for him to smile, to show he was teasing. But his face stayed serious, no signs of joking on it. He would do literally anything to make me happy.

I tried not to be too panicky when I talked. "Jake, we couldn't do that. Edward and Bella would just freak out. And they would find us soon after, so it would be pointless."

"We could always try." Jake urged, but I knew he wasn't as serious as he was before. His face was softer.

"They'd send out a SWAT team to find us." I laughed.

"Now, that could be fun." He said, as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Anything to get away from a house full of vampires." I joked, shaking my head. Jake had gotten used to vampires, he had to. But, he still thought they stunk.

"The stench, Nessie, is terrible." He said, and I knew how much he meant it. I smiled at him.

"You know Jacob, they say you smell pretty terrible yourself." I said, raising an eyebrow. I took a huge whiff, inhaling his scent. " _I_ think they're all crazy." He smelled good to me, earthy and woodsy, like a forest in the spring.

He laughed loudly. His laughs echoed through the meadow, "They are crazy, Nessie. They're vampires."

I shook my head again, I knew his teasing was all in good fun, but they were my family, and I was part vampire.

"Jake, I'm a vampire." I stated, matter of factly.

He shook his head vehemently. "Cross-breed." He corrected. "And Nessie, it isn't that I would do anything to get away from vampires, it's that I would do anything to make you happy." He said, the sincerity in his voice was hard to miss. "All you have to do is tell me what I need to do to make you happy. "

"I know, Jake. All I need is you, my parents, and the rest of my family." I assured him.

"Ok then. I'll just get some Lysol spray."

And this time I laughed. "I don't think Lysol spray gets rid of vampire scent Jake, you may need something stronger."

Jake stood up and offered me his hand. "Let's get going hybrid. I was sent to find you, and I'm sure I am taking too long." I grabbed his hand and jumped up next to him. "Wouldn't want them to send in the SWAT team." He chuckled.

"Nope." I agreed.

I started to head towards the house. But, he yanked me back. A huge grin stuck on his face. He looked smug. "Want to race? We will get back faster." The grin on his face got even wider.

I backed away from him slowly, my own face turning up into a smile. I turned to give him some privacy.

I waited until I heard the sound of four paws landing lightly on the ground. I turned back around, and he grabbed his clothes in his mouth. I tied them to his hind leg, knowing it would not affect his racing what so ever.

I looked up at the giant wolf, and even in his wolf form, he was still grinning. For anyone else, the reddish-brown wolf in front of me would be absolutely terrifying. This was an animal that was designed to kill, my kind (well, half my kind) being his main target.

Jake came up to me and lightly nudged me with his nose, before placing himself next to me, prepared to take off running as soon as I said the word. My body arched and my muscles coiled in anticipation of the run.

"Go!"

And with that we both took off. I was running as fast as my half vampire, half human legs would allow. I could hear Jacobs passive paws thumping against the forest floor behind me. I knew he was not going nearly as fast as he was capable of. My feet skitted to a stop and he whizzed by me. He made an immediate 360. Jacob stalked forward, towards me, his broad, furry shoulders slumped down.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, he looked confused.

"It isn't going to be very much fun if you just let me win." I scolded hm. He huffed, all of the air coming out of his nose.

And with that he turned abruptly and took off, this time at full speed, into the vegetation. I smiled and took off after him, taking a short cut through a path of trees. Jacob awas much to big in his wolf form to make it through the trees and he had to take the longer route. This gave me the distance I needed to catch up to him.

I loved to run, especially when I could go as fast as I wanted. There was something about speed that I enjoyed, something I knew I got from my vampire family. It seemed like they all loved speed.

I hopped up onto his back, staying in an upright position, distracting him for a moment. I was sure he was worried I was going to fall and hurt myself or something ridiculous like that. They all needed to stop worrying about my safety when it came to things like this. I may have been half human, but I had enough immortality in me to make things like this a piece of cake. There was enough balance and advanced vision in my body for me to be able to accomplish things like this.

I grabbed two sturdy branches from two trees side by side. I lifted myself in the air and off of Jacob. He continued forward, but turned his head toward me. I swung off the branch and into the air. I gained 50 feet from my launch and smiled, thinking I had the race in the bag.

We were coming to the edge of a small cliff, maybe only about thirty feet high and 40 feet wide. As I was preparing to jump, a rather large wolf leaped over me, landing on the other side. How had he gained so much ground?

I could see the small cottage I had grown up in ahead, and my parents, looking amused next to it in the distance. I knew I didn't have much time to pass him f I wanted to win, which I clearly wanted to win. I pushed my legs to go faster then they ever had before. I came up along the side of the wolf and flipped myself over him. I was mid air for a moment before I kicked off the trunk of a massive spruce. I landed at the edge of the grass from the cottage.

Jake had beat me by a couple of inches. He turned to face me, and even in his wolf form he looked cocky.

"You got lucky this time." I said, my hands automatically moving to my hips as I sulked, Jacob snorted. He came up next to me and I placed my hand on his shoulder, running my fingers through the soft fur.

My parents were by my side then. Edward embraced me first, hugging me tightly to his chest. "Did you enjoy the meadow?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. Although I had wasted most of my time sleeping. The more I thought about the angrier it made me. Edward looked puzzled. "Renesmee, it isn't like you won't ever go there again. We will be making frequent trips back, I am sure of it." As he spoke he looked adoringly at his wife, my mother. With Charlie here, I knew we would be coming back often, I grinned at the thought.

"Now," Edward began, "are you finished playing with the dog, or shall I go find a Frisbee?" he teased. Jake growled low in his chest and ran off into the forest to change.

Bella reached out towards me next. She held a small gift box in her hand, she was smiling widely. This was strange, usually when gifts were involved, Bella was not so enthusiastic. "For you," she said, her smile getting bigger. Ah, it made sense now, she stayed as far away from gifts when they were for her, but she loved getting them for her family.

"What is it?" Jake asked for me as he came towards us. He glowered towards Edward "Frisbee, really?"

Edward chuckled quietly to himself, proud of his joke. "It's for Renesmee when we get to the new house. You'll both see." I raised an eyebrow. "You can open the box when we get to Oregon, your mother is just a little over excited about this one."

"Just, because I know you will love it. Jacob too." She said as she wrapped her arm around Edward. "There's quite a few surprises at the new house." Bella was just bubbling with excitement, something she very rarely did. I could tell she was saddened about leaving Forks, where her whole life had completely changed, but she was enthusiastic too. I had to remember that this was Bella's first time moving as a vampire. No wonder she was more excited than usual. She was doing a whole new charade for the first time, while the rest of them, this was nothing new.

I saw Edward nod in my direction, his lips turned up into a half smile. "Were going to go visit Charlie before we head out, but I think everything is ready to go. Are the two of you ready?" he questioned.

Jake and I nodded in unison as we walked toward the Volvo.

This visit with Charlie was nice. He didn't want us to leave, it was evident in his voice, buthe knew we had too. He didn't know why, but I was sure he guessed it was due to the fact that no one changed. It was time to start over. We said our goodbyes, though we would be back soon, and headed out.

We stopped through the drive thru to get Jacob food on the way to Oregon. Much to Jakes amusement, the toys being handed out in the kids meals were vampire fangs. He asked for nine of them, and gave me and my parents each a pair in the car. I opened the fangs and put them in my mouth, I hissed. Jake shook his head in disapproval and just pulled them out of my mouth.

As we drove the sun began to drop, and a sky full of stars took its place. My dad pulled onto the highway that would lead us to our new home. As he flew down the road, I accepted the fact that we were getting further away from Forks, and closer to Oregon, to our new beginning. I laid my head on Jake's shoulder, he pulled me close, and my eyes flickered shut.


End file.
